


Unexpected

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Earth-1610), The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: Peter过生日那天，Wade送了他一个他完全意料之外的礼物。





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年旧文补档，泪痣虫，616贱和1610贱的车，双贱一虫（）

Peter任由Wade牵着自己的手，引领他往公寓里面走去。他紧闭着双眼，在不小心碰到沙发边的时候笑起来。Wade轻轻地抬了抬他们相牵着的手，说：“嘿，你没有偷看吧？一点都不行！”  
“没有。”Peter一边忍着笑一边说，“行了Wade，你到底要带我去哪？在这种情况下我的性命都在你手里了——老实说，这让我十分不安。”  
“你这么说可伤了我的心了。”Wade装作心碎的声调让Peter笑得更开心了。  
“你就不能拿条布把我的眼睛遮起来什么的吗。”Peter笑着说，“这太难了。”  
“我可不想遮住你这颗性感的小泪痣。”Peter感到Wade抬起手，抹了抹他眼角的那颗泪痣， “嘿，甜心，这是你的生日，我答应给你一个最难忘的礼物，所以不要破坏这份惊喜，好吗？”  
Peter为了雇佣兵故意放温柔的声音而努力憋笑，他轻轻咳嗽了一声，然后听见Wade打开了一扇门。“好了，睁开眼睛吧。”  
Peter的确如此做了。他发现自己正站在卧室里。卧室看上去很普通，并没有他想象中那样拉着写着“宝贝儿生日快乐”（因为他觉得Wade如果要写，一定会这么写）的巨型条幅，然后到处挂满花和气球之类的场景。他微妙地觉得有些惋惜，但他很快注意到了Wade说的惊喜是什么。  
他们的床上坐着一个人。他穿着Wade的浴袍——那粉色的老奶奶款式绝对不可能是Peter自己的——一条腿横在另一条腿上，正撑着脸看着他们。但Peter并不能看见这个人的脸，因为他戴着一个面具，一个红黑色的面具，和Wade的有点像，但并不相同。  
Peter有些茫然，他看向了Wade。  
“Ta-da！让我向你隆重介绍一下，甜心。”Wade走过去，伸手想去揽那个蒙面浴衣男士的肩膀，却被对方挡开了，于是Wade只能耸耸肩，“这是另一个世界的我。”  
“什么……？”Peter这下完全糊涂了。  
而浴衣男士——原谅Peter不得不这么称呼他，因为他真的不知道这个家伙到底是个什么来头——只是上下打量了他一下。  
“就是他？”浴衣男士回头，看向Wade，伴随着他的语句漏出的还有一声冷笑，“我那边的看上去要比这个小一点。”  
“总会有差别的嘛，敢打赌你那边的也不会有我的小泪痣那么性感。”Wade回答。虽然还没有完全搞清楚状况，但Peter还是微微红了脸，他知道Wade对他天生就有的那颗泪痣带着十分诡异的狂热，这导致Peter每次听见Wade用“小泪痣”来称呼他的时候都会感觉微妙的羞耻。但不得不说，有些温馨，还有些火辣。  
而另一个世界的Wade只是嗤笑了一声，他并没有做出任何的回复，只是直直地看着Peter，这让后者下意识地绷紧了神经，他本能地感觉到对方的氛围有些微妙的扭曲。他朝Wade使了个眼色，让他回到自己身边。  
Wade一走到自己身边，Peter就拉着他背过身，迫使他随着自己微微弯腰。Peter轻声问Wade：“这是怎么回事？”  
“惊喜啊，宝贝。”Wade笑嘻嘻地回答他。Peter盯着他看了好一会儿。然后Wade叹了口气。  
“我为了庆祝你的生日考虑了很久，你看，这两个月我几乎每时每刻都在想，连出任务的时候都在想，以至于走神到不小心进入了平行世界，然后遇到了这个家伙。我不得不说，我当时就有个念头……”  
Peter眯起眼睛，然后悄悄瞥了一眼他们身后的另一个Wade，他正在不耐烦地抖动着腿。Peter回过头，示意Wade说下去。  
“你看，你知道Birthday Sex是个什么东西，对吧？青少年应该都有这个常识？”Wade朝他摊开了手。  
Peter一下子明白了。他几乎是震惊地瞪着Wade，而后者只是一脸无辜地向他又摊了一次手。  
这真是……“太疯狂了，Wade。”他忍不住说，“你到底是为什么会有这种点子的？”  
“嘿，你不得不承认这很有趣，是吧！”Wade推了他一把，朝他挤眉弄眼，“别扭扭捏捏的，Peter，我打赌你会永远记得这一天的。”  
Peter简直有些哭笑不得了，他看着Wade满是期待与等待表扬的表情，意识到对方是认真的。  
“你真的觉得这没问题？”他问。  
“能有什么问题？噢，也对，其实他这人脾气有点怪，似乎和另一个世界的你关系不怎么样，只告诉他你是Spider-Man他就怒气冲冲地跟来了。但别担心宝贝，我没泄露你的名字。”  
“不是这个问题。”Peter真的无奈地笑起来了，“我是说……你真的没问题吗？这意味着你可能要把我让出去……”  
“只有一次，仅限你的生日惊喜。”Wade揽住他的腰，在他耳边低声说，“嘿，那好歹也是另一个我自己，没事的。这的确有些疯，但也很火辣，不是吗？”他在Peter耳朵边轻笑起来，那些气流让Peter因酥痒而缩了缩，“我知道你有时候喜欢粗暴一点的方式——我和他约法三章了，但如果他还是有点过于粗鲁，我会护着你的，别怕。”  
Peter不是真的在害怕。他只是感觉有些别扭，甚至有些尴尬。但是Wade的眼神让他感到无法就这么拒绝。他犹豫了好一会儿，直到另一个世界的Wade不耐烦到出声抱怨，他才终于下定决心。  
他快步地走到窗边，似乎想尽量赶在自己改变主意之前。他把窗帘拉得严严实实，然后深吸一口气，背对着Wade和另一个世界先生——Peter仔细想了想，还是暂时称呼他为Deadpool先生好了——总之，他背对着Wade和Deadpool，把他的外套脱了下来，放到一边的椅子上。然后是T恤，他因为脱这个而把头发弄得有些乱，但Wade并不在乎这些，他在看见Peter漂亮的背部曲线时就吹了声口哨。  
Peter回头来看他，看上去还是很犹豫。Deadpool靠在床头板上，若有所思地看着他，Peter都猜不准他是饶有兴致还是冷眼旁观。而Wade自然要热情很多，他朝Peter招招手，示意男孩过来。看见他已经把衣物褪去、浑身赤裸的样子，Peter立刻犹豫了起来。  
Peter一点一点地挪过去，直到他半爬上床，一只手和膝盖撑在床上。Wade揽过他的脖子与他接吻，这个吻是他再熟悉不过的，Wade灵活的舌头勾起他的舌尖，再轻柔地扫过他的齿尖。Peter真的不想在这个时候走神，但他忍不住地去在意躺在一边靠着床头板的Deadpool，他一直安静地注视着这边，那个面罩没有给出任何的情绪。就这么被直勾勾的视线盯着让Peter感到无形的压力，他紧张得差点把Wade的舌头咬下来。但是Wade丝毫不在意这些，他的手已经摸到Peter的尾椎，并在那里轻轻地来回抚摸。  
Wade手上的伤疤让他的抚摸带来的酥痒感几乎翻倍，Peter忍不住地想笑，他扭了扭腰，试图往后退一些。Deadpool就是在这个时候动作的。他撑起身，伸出一只手，拧了Peter的屁股一把。  
真的是用足了力道，Peter惊叫了一声，还没来得及做出应有的反应——例如恼怒？还是疼得委屈？——就被Wade搂进怀里。Wade一手解开了他的裤子，连着内裤往下扯，另一只手摸到了他的屁股上。Peter有些羞窘，红着脸想挣脱Wade的手，但Deadpool伸手把他的裤子扯去了。  
“让我看看你们能做到什么地步。”Deadpool低声说，他冷笑了一声。  
Wade舔了舔Peter的耳朵，然后悄声对他说：“这个家伙对Spider-Man的兴趣看起来不是假的。”  
“你打算怎么办？”Peter缩了缩脖子，轻声对Wade说，“我感觉得到这个‘兴趣’不是什么和很温馨很可爱的‘我们坐下来喝杯咖啡聊聊天’的兴趣。”  
Wade笑起来，轻轻地把他推开：“转过去。”  
Peter对他挤眉弄眼，他们眼神交流了好一会儿，Peter又心灵交战了好一会儿，才犹豫而缓慢地转过身。Deadpool就坐在他身后的床上，曲起一只膝盖，带着那不温馨不可爱的兴趣，注视着他。Wade等Peter完全背对着他，才伸出手，环住他的腰，把他往后拉，正好靠在自己的胸口。  
Peter忽然意识到自己已经全身赤裸，而Deadpool就坐在他的对面。他的脸立刻更红了一些，慌忙地伸手去遮自己的下体。Wade咬了咬他的耳朵，轻声对他说：“嘿，Petey，你已经答应了。到这份上，再提起裤子可就没义气了。”  
“这可不是什么义气不义气的问——唔！”Peter的话被Wade忽然用力地捏了一下他的胸口的动作打断。他羞愤地瞪了Wade一眼，心里开始强烈地后悔自己答应了Wade来玩这种诡异的性爱游戏。这还有个人坐在他对面呢！  
Deadpool却对此没有做出任何反应，Peter悄悄地瞟了他一眼，发现对方毫无反应的时候，不知道是该感到失落还是欣喜。Wade的一只手已经开始揉捏他的乳头了，轻轻扯起乳尖再用拇指摁下，这些动作是他之前再熟悉不过的，但此刻他除了想直接用蛛网把自己裹起来以外，什么都不想。  
但他的身体在床上从来都不跟着他的思路走，而是跟着Wade走的。Wade的手顺着他的大腿内侧，抚上他遮住下体的手，用舌头舔了舔他的后颈。Peter微微颤抖了一下，仍然红着脸。  
“行啦Peter，相信我，这会变得非常——非常有趣的。”Wade恶劣地笑起来，把Peter的手拉开，抚上他尚未勃起的性器。Peter低下头，猛地闭上眼睛，他知道Wade是不会停手的，虽然他可以揍Wade一拳然后捡起裤子穿上，但Wade不是没给过他选择，这是他自己选择的……  
从另一个方面来说，Peter不得不说，他有些好奇这个“惊喜”会发展到什么地步。  
而再回到他的理智上——这实在、实在是，太丢人了。  
Wade的手灵活地上下撸动，用力摩擦他的顶端。Peter忍不住低吟出声，但仍然紧紧地闭着眼睛，脸上的热度不降反升，几乎到了烫人的地步。Wade把他的大腿微微打开了一些，他感觉得到Wade的手抚摸着他大腿内部，而另一只手正在照顾他已经逐渐硬起来的阴茎。他简直不敢去想象对面的Deadpool看见的他是什么样子，也不敢睁开眼睛去看Deadpool的反应。他在心里不断地咒骂Wade，也埋怨自己，但Wade亲吻他的耳朵时，他还是颤抖起来。  
“嘿，这并没有这么难。”Wade贴着他的耳朵说，让Peter可以感觉到他嘴唇开合的幅度，“我保证你会喜欢的。”  
他说完，恶作剧地弹了弹Peter性器的顶端，并在后者惊呼出声的时候笑出声来。Peter咬紧牙，仍然死死地闭着眼睛，就像鸵鸟把头埋在沙子里一样，遮蔽住自己就行。当他听见Wade打开了润滑剂的声音时，他想死的心都有了。  
“Wade，我真的觉得……”他低声说，但这句话也没说完。Wade就像是在阻止他反悔一般，把带着润滑剂的手指挤进了他的后穴。  
Peter差点跳起来，他被迫睁开了眼睛，本想合拢双腿，但Wade的另一只手按住了他的膝盖。Peter慌张地想伸手去推，但因为紧张而猛地收缩的后穴只是让Wade的手指被他的内壁更深地卷了进去。他咬紧下唇，把呻吟全都咽了下去。  
“别忍着，Peter。”Wade用低沉的声音对他说，带着戏谑的轻笑声，“客人等着。”  
Peter当即就想咒骂他，但Wade的话让他一个激灵——Deadpool就坐在对面，仍然没有任何动静地看着他们。他把刚才所有的场景都看在眼里。Peter几乎立刻爆红了脸，下意识地用力挣扎了一下，想要逃离这个尴尬的境地。但是Wade不可抗拒的手臂用力地环过他的肩膀，手扳住他的下巴，迫使Peter仰起脸来。  
Wade增加了一根手指，酥麻的感觉逐渐堆积了起来，几乎在Peter的胸腔炸开。Wade轻轻地向外抽出手指，然后再插回去。Peter下意识地闭紧了双腿，泄出一声呻吟，这声呻吟马上转换成了呜咽，他真的、真的不想这么丢人——但Wade，该死的Wade……  
Wade又增加了一根手指，他的手指因为润滑剂的原因而冰凉湿滑，顺势滑进Peter还未扩张的后穴，力度角度甚至深度都恰到好处。Peter知道Wade的床上技术真的十分高超，但在这种情况下，他教育者级别的床技成了最让Peter尴尬的原因之一。他的手指进出的频率越来越快，力度越来越大，Peter为了避免自己真的尖叫出来而大口大口地喘息，Wade扳住他下巴的手让他无法低下头去把自己的表情隐藏起来。即使看见对面的Deadpool几乎可以用冷淡形容的反应，Peter还是感到无法克制的羞耻，他再次闭上眼睛，想把这些画面都关在眼帘外。也许是他闭上眼睛的力度太大，也许是他因为过于羞耻和应当的生理反应，他的眼眶泛红，眼角湿润起来。  
Wade注意到了。他扳住Peter的下巴，舔了舔他的眼角，再顺着眼角，舔到他眼角的那颗泪痣。他轻轻地吻了吻Peter的泪痣。  
“现在别抱怨我，Peter，之后会好很多的。”他说，然后抽出了他的手指。Peter重重地呼出一口气，紧绷的身体稍微放缓了一些。但在Wade抬起他的腿时，他又因为危机感而睁开了眼睛。  
“Wade，不……”他动起来，挣扎着想要逃脱，但Wade的力道大到让他无法马上挣脱。Wade用双手抬起他的屁股，向后靠，直到他的股缝撞上Wade已经勃起的性器。  
Peter呜咽了一声，他知道接下来会发生什么，也因此而浑身颤抖起来。他现在还有机会，揍Wade一拳然后跳下床，让两个世界的Wade Wilson自己想办法解决去——  
Wade的性器抵上了他的穴口，Peter浑身颤抖，手抓住了Wade托在他臀部上的手臂。  
“你准备好了？”Wade问他，然后朝对面的Deadpool挑挑眉，接着缓缓地把Peter往下压，直到他完全进入到Peter的身体里。Peter剧烈地喘息起来，承受着他虽已熟悉但仍不习惯的入侵。他咬着自己的指节，在Wade轻轻动了动身体的时候轻声呜咽起来。  
就算他真的后悔了，现在也没有办法了。他对自己的犹豫不决，也对自己的身体对Wade的渴求感到懊恼。面对这个事实吧——他的身体已经足够熟悉Wade，以至于一被进入他的内壁就绞紧了Wade的性器，把那个熟悉的形状牢牢地烙印在Peter的感知里。他的手覆上Wade环在他腰间的手臂，下意识地向后靠去，寻找Wade的胸口作为依靠。Wade再次亲吻他的泪痣时，Peter想过就此放弃了，他现在比较在意如何舒服地让Wade上自己，而不是在意对面的Deadpool怎么……  
等等，对面的Deadpool！  
他猛地反应过来，睁大了之前因情欲眯起的眼睛。他错了，他还是很在意对面的Deadpool的。他的意思是，他从来没有在别人的面前和Wade做过爱，在大厦顶的那几次不算，因为那几次就算有人看着Peter也不知道。但这次不一样，有个人就坐在他们的床上，看着Wade进入自己……Peter颤抖了一下，鉴于对方是另一个世界的Wade，想必已经在面具下恶劣地笑开了。  
Peter咬了咬牙，与此同时Wade动了起来。他向上顶了顶，把Peter的注意拉了回来。Peter因为他恶劣的挺动恼怒起来，但Wade没给他开口的机会，而是更用力地向上顶去。  
Peter捂住自己的嘴，吞下那声尖叫。他的另一只手带着点泄愤情绪地掐住了Wade的手臂，低下头去，再次避免与Deadpool有眼神接触。  
Wade抬起Peter的腿，将他抬起来一些再往下压，迎合他向上顶入的性器。他的节奏一开始还很舒缓，Peter呜咽着，感到自己的阴茎正因为交合的刺激而变得硬挺。Wade揉搓着他的乳头，并且逐渐加快了速度，他每次的深入都让Peter压抑着尖叫，逼得他不停喘息，用力咬住自己的指节而忍下那些呻吟。Wade摩擦过他的敏感点，用力操干进他身体的动作让Peter因情欲而扭动着腰，但他还是不能完全放任他的欲望——Deadpool沉默的凝视让他感到了无形的压力，就像是压在他胸口的重锤，让他想把自己的一切都遮盖起来。  
但Wade似乎是铁了心要让他难堪，或者说，让他彻底地投入到这个羞耻的情趣游戏里去。他的手移到了Peter的膝盖下，然后把Peter的腿抬起来，分得更开些，以便让对面的人看得更清楚。  
Peter察觉到了，他慌张地扭了扭腰想要阻止Wade这么做，但却因为Wade还在自己的体内而被迫停下不动。Wade恶劣地笑起来：“Peter，大方些，我们要让来客满意，不是吗？”  
是就有鬼了！Peter咬着牙，对Wade的抱怨几乎就要破口而出，但Wade分开了他的腿，把他们交合部位完全暴露在Deadpool的视线下。他因为这个事实涨红着脸说不出一个单词来。  
“让他看看吧Peter，看看你令人难以保持理智的粉色小嘴是怎么紧紧地咬住我，就像咬住一根糖果棒一样，哼？也许是尺寸过大的糖果棒了……”Wade笑着咬了咬Peter的耳尖，迫使男孩的脸愈发红起来。  
“Wa……Wade……”他几乎是在用乞求的语气对Wade示弱，但Wade并没有接受，反而用一个更大力的挺入回答了他。Peter呜咽着摇头，他的后穴收缩着，几乎是把Wade嵌入他的身体里。而Wade也回应了他的身体，他挺到Peter的最深处时，Peter忍不住尖叫了一声。  
Wade用力的顶入让Peter无法招架，他浑身赤裸，皮肤泛着潮红，双腿分开，眼角含泪——他不敢想Deadpool对此有什么想法。Deadpool根本什么声响都没有发出来，作为一个Wade Wilson来说他有些过于安静了。  
Wade有一次顶进的深处，然后他的手环住了Peter的性器，开始上下滑动。他用力捏了捏Peter的顶端，惹得男孩尖叫起来。Peter还想伸手捂住自己的嘴，但他因Wade的戏弄和深入而泄露的呻吟无法封住。他因为羞耻而流下了眼泪，Wade再次亲吻他的泪痣，舔走他眼角溢出的眼泪。“Peter，我的泪痣甜心，”Wade对他说，“你被干得这么爽，就不想对客人说些什么吗？”  
Peter微微睁开眼睛，看向对面的Deadpool。“不……不要看……”他转而向Deadpool恳求道，Deadpool朝他歪了歪头，而Wade停下了挺入的动作，Peter因此而喘了口气。Wade抽回手，再次扳住了他的下巴，另一只手还揉搓着他性器的顶端。  
“Peter，宝贝，我需要你尽你最大的努力，”他说，“听我的，把腿再张开一些。”  
他放开了Peter的性器，加快了挺入的频率。Peter在快感的刺激下泄出了更多的呻吟，又因羞耻而眼角愈发泛红，Wade扳过他的下巴吻住他，转移了他的注意力。等Peter反应过来的时候，他发现有只手抚上了他的勃起。他本来以为是Wade的，因为那只手和Wade的一样带有疤痕的粗糙感，但他意识到Wade的手心不会如何冰冷。  
Wade放开他的嘴唇时，Peter回头去看，发现Deadpool坐了过来，手里握着他正在轻轻跳动的阴茎。  
Peter因为这个冲击的事实几乎不知道该做何反应，而Wade只是轻笑了一声，像是在表达认同。Deadpool似乎也笑了一声，他用力地揉搓了一下Peter的性器，用几乎让他发痛的力度。Peter惊叫了一声，然后呜咽着往后退，下意识地想要逃离这种钳制，但却因为Wade还在自己体内而无法真正逃离。他猛烈地摇着头，但Deadpool看上去并没有任何对他表示体贴的意思。Deadpool开始上下撸动他的性器，仍然以一种让他感到疼痛的力度。  
但比起疼痛，Peter还是更在意被Deadpool握着性器的这一事实。在身体和意识的双重刺激下，他更用力地挣扎起来，然后被Wade一个恶意的顶入给定在原地。他大口地喘息着，因为Wade仍然一刻不停地干着他的后面，也因为Deadpool抓住他前端时用的发疼的力度，还因为他实在承受不了这种羞耻的游戏了。  
“住手……不、不要……”他用力想推开Deadpool的手，但他的腰软得一塌糊涂，腿间湿了一片，全身大汗淋漓，除了无力地搭上Deadpool的手，他什么也没做到。在被他的手搭上时，Deadpool的手忽然颤抖了一下，接着重重地摩擦过了Peter的顶端。  
Wade及时地堵住了Peter的嘴，避免他真的尖叫出来。该死，全都射在了Deadpool手里——他浑浑噩噩地想，Wade只是笑着把自己的阴茎抽离了。Peter靠上Wade的肩膀，试图把自己的脸埋在Wade的肩窝里。在这之前，他涨红着脸，鼓足勇气对Deadpool说了句话。  
“抱歉……”他说。  
Deadpool用床头放着的纸擦了擦手，听见这句话时抬头看了他一眼，似乎很不能理解他为何要说这么一句话。Peter红着脸指了指他的手心，Deadpool了然地点点头，接着泄出一声低笑。  
“那么，你想过要怎么彻底向我道个歉吗？”Deadpool说，他的声音略微低沉，带有一些危险气息的花哨音调，“Spider-Man？”  
Peter本能地微微颤抖了一下。Wade吻了吻他的额角，然后轻声说服他躺下来。Peter看着Deadpool似乎带着笑意的面具，在他身上感到了那种不温馨不可爱的兴趣带着些许冷酷的距离感。他意识到接下来会发生一些很不好的事。  
Wade捏了捏他的手臂，Peter咬咬牙，还是推开Wade，顺从地躺了下来。Deadpool跪在床上，俯视着一丝不挂的他。Peter有些尴尬地移开了目光，Deadpool从旁边的床头柜上拿过了一个项圈，环到他的脖子上。这个项圈两端一接近便自动相接，并扣紧了他的脖颈。Deadpool按了按项圈旁的一个按键，Peter意识到有什么东西打进了他的血管。这让他有些惊恐，但坐在一旁的Wade只是安抚地摸了摸他的肩膀。  
“好了，男孩。”Deadpool阴沉地笑起来，“现在，到了和我的游戏时间了。”

 

 

Peter并未真正的为Deadpool做好准备，无论是生理上还是心理上。当Deadpool俯下身，仔细端详他的脸时，他差点动用蜘蛛力量把压在自己身上的这个人摔下床去。他知道Wade的生日礼物——或者说是情趣游戏——进行到这个地步，再叫停就显得有些没骨气了，他并不想在这方面展现得自己很脆弱。但是——Deadpool身上的气息真的让他有些说不上来的恐慌，这种感觉就像是他第一次被毒液共生体附身，缠绕着攀附着，从脚趾到脖颈，一路向上，直到阴暗的气息完全包裹住他，怎么也摆脱不去。Deadpool就带有这样的气息。  
不需要蜘蛛感应Peter都能猜出他不是一个善类。虽然Wade也算不上好人，但好歹他善良的本质使他的气息还算正常，甚至有时候会温和地让Peter心情放松。但这个Deadpool不一样。Peter没有在他身上感受到哪怕一丁点善意。这让Peter被他压在身下时不禁有些发抖。  
这种感觉在那个项圈扣紧他的脖颈时愈发加重了。项圈令他的蜘蛛感应叫嚣个不停，但在他本能地伸手揍出去之前，Wade就按住了他的肩膀，然后安抚地摸了摸。  
Deadpool捏住他的下巴，像是把玩物品似的，把他的脸扭到一边，仔细地看了看那颗泪痣，又扭回来。  
“真的太年轻了。”他说，看了看坐在一旁的Wade，“Spider-Man只是个高中生？这怎么听都像个恋童癖会开的笑话。”  
“嘿，最起码在我的世界这是个事实。”Wade说，他伸出手，抚了抚Peter的脸，对他温和地笑了笑，“再说，高中生有什么不好，年轻才是最可爱的。我说的对吗，甜心？”  
他朝Peter眨了眨眼睛。Deadpool冷哼了一声，但没有对此作出任何评价。  
“你也该试着去和你的Spider-Man坐下来好好谈谈。”Wade双手抱在胸前，试图摆出一个语重心长的形象，“什么事情不能用上个床解决呢？”  
Deadpool笑了笑，他伸手压了压Peter脖子上的项圈，Peter因轻微的压迫感而呼吸一滞。  
“这就是我的解决方式。你会看到它的效果的。”他说。

这就是Deadpool所说的效果。  
Peter双膝跪在床上，应Deadpool的要求把屁股翘得很高。他大口喘息着，感觉就像快要沉溺窒息一般，除了张着嘴大口呼吸什么也做不到。他揪紧枕头，在Deadpool再一次用力拍打他的臀瓣时哼出声来——甚至都不是因疼痛而哼出声的，这让他愈发觉得羞耻了。  
他本意并非如此，但事情正在脱离他的掌控。这个项圈打进他血管的那些玩意儿，不管是什么，把他逼到了这种境地。他浑身酥麻，腰部和腿都在发软，皮肤泛起不自然的粉红色，并且他可以很明确地感觉到——他又一次勃起了。而Deadpool所做的一切不过是揉捏了两次他的屁股，并且用可以造成疼痛的力度拍打了他的臀瓣。Peter艰难地咽下一口唾沫，接着感到Deadpool插了一根手指进来。  
他呻吟了一声，额头抵进枕头，用力的呼吸着。他知道Wade正在看着这一切，Wade任由这一切发生，但即使意识模糊Peter也知道Wade现在一定在笑。Deadpool的手指并不像Wade那么有耐心，他也无意在这方面浪费时间。  
“你已经足够湿了，Spider Boy。”他说，笑声还带着嘲讽的意味，“刚才那段表演，老实说，令人惊艳。”  
“所以我说过，和Spider-Man组织一次谈话是很重要的，伙计。”Wade笑着回答，他听上去开心得很。Peter把脸埋在枕头里，试图捂住因为项圈里的药剂造成的呻吟和喘息，心里还想着等他的生日过了，他要怎么把Wade揍一顿才好。  
“现在我得承认你说的有点道理了。”Deadpool说，他弯了弯手指，引起男孩的几声带着哭腔的惊呼。他把手指抽了回去，然后从床头柜拿了什么过来。  
“嘿，你不是打算……”Peter在不间歇的喘息中听见Wade这么说。Deadpool没有回答他，只是把Peter的屁股再抬高一些。接着，Peter差点被吓得跳起来——他感到有什么抵住了他的入口，冰冷到让他发抖，在一点一点地推进来。  
因为这不适的入侵，Peter用尽全力想撑起软弱无力的手臂，回头看看发生了什么。他凭借着英雄的意志力支撑着自己回过头去。  
一把枪。  
他瞪大眼睛。Deadpool在用一把枪推入他的后穴。  
Peter下意识地挣扎起来，但Deadpool一把按住了他的脊背，把他用力压在床上，令他几乎动弹不得。由于用不上力又难以逃脱，恐慌占据了他的心脏，把他的喘息都扭转出了抽泣的音调。但马上，禁锢他的力量消失了。  
“嘿，这可有点过分了伙计，”他听见Wade说，“虽然我很喜欢你想出的点子，但是，瞧，这可是我的Spider-Man，你答应过我会区分他和你的‘宿敌’的。”  
Deadpool冷哼了一声，Peter感觉到那段金属抽离了他的身体。他立刻瘫软下身子，不停急促地喘息着。  
“用枪太粗暴了，要是不小心走火怎么办，他可没有自愈因子！”Wade说。  
“这只是一种方式，另一个我。对待Spider-Man你不需那么小心翼翼，你知道他们容易蹬鼻子上脸，并且让你难堪。”Deadpool回答他，他笑起来的时候甚至有些令人不安的神经质。  
“嘿，在你说你是个反派集团的头子的时候，我还以为你是个很会把持力度的老大呢！”Wade听上去有些吃惊，“你一直在假装自己很能把持自己吗？我就知道没有哪个世界的Wilson面对Spider-Man能彻底把持住自己！”  
“这不是把持不把持的问题！”Deadpool听上去有些恼怒了。而之后的对话，Peter几乎都听不进去了。他的身体越来越热，即使他已经把全部的力气都用在了喘息和轻声呻吟上，这份热量仍然没有散去。Deadpool的确用了粗暴的方式，但Peter不得不承认，这种方式的撩拨作用大得可怕。他感到喉咙发干，浑身都泛起细密的汗珠，即使他用力想绷着身体缩紧后穴，他仍然对彻底的解放渴求得膝盖发软。  
Peter用力撑起身体，他回过头，发现那两个Wilson都赤裸着身体，正面对面坐着吵架。说真的？在这个时候？吵架？  
他咬咬牙，手脚并用地爬过去，然后勉强坐下来。Wade和Deadpool都回过头来看他。这个场景其实看上去有些诡异，三个人，浑身赤裸地坐着，其中一个人还带着面具，一股准备进行人生商谈的架势。但Peter并没有心思和他们嘴炮。鬼使神差地，他伸出了双手，一只手握住了一个Wilson的性器。  
“如果……”他小声喘息着，身体还在微微颤抖，但他努力让吐字听上去更清晰些，“你们还不停下来……我不介意用一点蜘蛛力量。”  
Wade和Deadpool对视了一眼，Peter估计Deadpool打算反驳他，但Wade很快地对Deadpool说：“好吧，我同意你有时候粗暴一些，但只要在范围内就没问题。”  
Deadpool看了看Peter握住他性器的手。  
“成交。”他回答，然后伸出手，推了推Peter的肩膀。Peter几乎是立刻就顺从地往后躺去，直到他的后背触到床单。他有预感他之后会对这个十分后悔，但，管他呢，他只要揍Wade一顿就行了。

Peter完全小看了Deadpool的范围内粗暴方式。他从腰带里掏出两个通电乳夹的时候，Wade那个表情就像是快给他行一个跪拜礼了。  
“你随身带着这些东西的吗？项圈？乳夹？”Wade难以置信地问，“老天，我都没想到那一层去！”  
“大概你没有像我一样那么想和Spider-Man好好谈谈。”Deadpool说，他的笑声里带着点残忍的意味，使得Wade再一次提醒他不要太过分。Deadpool似乎已经快丧失耐心了，他敷衍地点点头，然后把两个乳夹夹上Peter的乳尖。Peter发出轻轻地惊呼了一声，然后眯着眼睛来确认发生了什么。Deadpool直起身，把电源开关扔给了Wade。  
“既然你那么心疼你的宠物。”Deadpool说，他一把把Peter拉起来，“那你来控制。”  
Deadpool松了手，Peter趴在他的大腿上，嘴边就是他的性器。Peter居然还有心思想，和Wade的大致相像，尺寸类似并同样布有伤痕，但又有些不同……他说不上来哪里不一样，这时候研究这个是不是有点太变态了点？  
Deadpool揪了揪他的头发，Peter猜想他已经尽量用了自己认为最轻缓的力度了，但还是把Peter的发根扯得生疼。Peter犹豫了一会儿，但也许是项圈里的药物仍在起作用，也许是他忽然萌生了轻微的报复心理，他最后还是张开了嘴，把Deadpool和Wade尺寸大致相同的粗大性器含入口中。  
就在同时，Wade就像是手一抖似的，把开关打开了，并且一下就调到了很大的频率。Peter呜咽起来，胸口传来的酥麻感伴随着轻微的疼痛，在那个该死的项圈里的药物的作用下，混杂交织并转换成了让他难以忍受的快感。他匆忙地想退开，但Deadpool按住了他的脑袋，把自己的性器往男孩嘴里塞，Peter的鼻尖几乎碰到了他的耻毛，那股带着腥味的男性气味让此时的他愈发头晕目眩。他类似抽泣的哼声在Deadpool的挺动里变得破破碎碎，深入喉咙的性器使他反射性地有些干呕，嘴边溢出来不及咽下的唾液，一滴滴地掉落在床单上。  
在感觉到Wade的手贴上他的股缝时，Peter几乎是忍不住扭起腰来。他用力地呼吸着，在Wade探入手指时猛地揪紧了手下的床单，布料在他手下传出撕裂的声响，Deadpool还在一刻不停地操他的嘴巴，他的胸口传来一阵阵酥麻的快感，这快感随着脊椎向下，他的后穴渴求得要命，在Wade的手指钻进他体内时，他几乎就要缴械投降了。  
Deadpool揪着他的头发把他拉起来。Peter吐出那根性器后就开始大口地喘息起来，Deadpool用湿透的性器点了点他的下唇，Peter颤抖地吐息着，他感觉到Wade的手指在他身体里微微弯曲。他忍不住呻吟起来，这次他再怎么咬住下唇都没有用了。  
“对你的男友说点什么？”Deadpool冷笑着说。Peter涨红着脸，Wade像是催促他似的更加用力地翻搅他的后穴，但Peter的内心忽然萌生了一个想法。  
他张开嘴，伸出湿润的舌头，顺着Deadpool的阴茎从下往上地细细舔去，然后轻轻地吮吸涨红的顶端，一只手揉搓着Deadpool的囊袋，然后在后者深吸一口气时用眼角向Wade瞟去。Wade目不转睛地盯着他，手指塞在他的身体里却并没有动作。  
“Wade，”Peter伸着舌头用心舔着Deadpool的性器，带着黏腻的鼻音含糊地开口，“操我，拜托。”  
Wade咒骂了一句什么，Peter因为他几乎是气急败坏的表情而心情愉悦，在Wade埋进他体内时大声地呻吟起来，同时伸出手握住了Deadpool的性器，随着Wade抽插的节奏上下撸动。他的手心湿滑得几乎无法按在Deadpool的大腿上，但他至少控制了力度，甚至还有些意识可以舔舐Deadpool的性器。Wade的抽插用力且快速，每一次都顶在Peter的敏感点上，逼出男孩破碎的呻吟和抽泣。他浑身燥热的身体因为Wade的每次顶弄而愈发酥软，舒服得脚趾都要蜷缩起来。  
但他还是没忘记要服务Deadpool以示他的“道歉”。他再次将粗大的性器含入口中，呜咽着尽力往深处含，Deadpool的挺动几乎是毫不留情，Peter努力地接纳着他的阴茎，一只手揉捏着性器的根部。Wade仍然没有停下动作，Peter的脑子里几乎是一片混沌，忍不住扭着腰去迎合Wade的节奏，满耳的水声和Wade的咒骂让他愈发收紧后穴，同时轻掐住手中性器的根部。Deadpool低吼一声，抽出了性器，白浊的液体全都射在了Peter脸颊上，就连睫毛也沾染上了精液。Peter用力地眨眨眼，把生理泪水挤出眼眶，然后再次吮吸了一下Deadpool的顶端。  
Deadpool伸出手，捞过Wade扔在一边的遥控器，将指数调到了最大。Peter尖叫一声，脸贴在Deadpool的大腿上，手紧紧地揪着床单，射了出来。  
Wade俯下身，舔了舔Peter的后颈，在Peter失神地喘息时找到了那个项圈的开关，把项圈取下，塞回Deadpool手里。Peter剧烈地喘息着，胸口颤抖着不停起伏，并在Wade亲吻他的额角时闭上眼睛，几乎是立刻就睡了过去。

等他再次醒来的时候，Wade躺在他身边，把他环在怀里，一只手搭在他的脊背上。他因为浑身的酸痛而轻哼出声，Wade吻了吻他皱起的眉头。  
“醒了吗小甜饼，我给你做了些吃的，想着你一定饿坏了。”他说，然后伸手从床头柜那里端来一盘煎饼，“需要我喂你吗？”  
Peter朝他摇摇头，然后勉强撑起身，却因为浑身尤其是后边的疼痛而无法坐住。他倒吸几口凉气，然后挣扎着保持住侧卧的姿势撑起上半身。他放弃地看向Wade。  
“该死，我觉得我和蜥蜴大战三百回合都比这带来的疼轻些。”他低声抱怨着，Wade笑着叉起一块煎饼塞进他嘴里。Peter因为咀嚼煎饼而脸颊微微鼓起，他一边咬住Wade的叉子一边含糊地问他：“另一个Deadpool先生呢？回去了吗？”  
“是，他走之前向我表达了对你的谢意，并很高兴从我们这里知晓了和Spider-Man好好谈心的必要性。”Wade说，他用叉子扒弄了一下盘子中的煎饼，把大块的煎饼都割成小块。  
Peter眯起眼睛来，他摇了摇头。  
“我有种很不好的预感……”他说，“如果哪天你能再去一次那个世界，一定要向那个世界的我道一下歉。”  
“喔，能有多糟呢，我的泪痣甜心，”Wade吻了吻他的眼角，“他们总会重归于好的，看看他的模样吧，说着狠毒的话却还是忍不住想把你压在身下。我敢打赌，他要是和Spider-Man上过一次床，就会欲罢不能并且无法下手杀他了。”  
Peter朝他挑挑眉。Wade再次塞了他一嘴煎饼，看着他的脸颊微微鼓起。  
“嘿，最糟也不过是他把Spider-Man囚禁起来每天对他做一些见不得人的事而已。”  
“这已经非常、非常糟了，Wade。”Peter忍不住对他说，“我希望这种事不会真的发生……”  
“你总是对任何事都那么担心。”Wade像是抱怨似的说，他放下叉子，弹了弹Peter的额头，“好吧，我向你保证，过两天就想办法过去，看看有没有发生什么糟糕的事情。如果真的有这种事发生的话，我会想办法保住Spider-Man，哼？也许把那个世界的Spider-Man也接过来？”  
Peter微微点头，然后低着头想了想，猛地抬起头看Wade。  
“Wade，你——”  
“我的生日下周就到了。”Wade朝他眨眨眼。  
Peter伸手拽了个枕头就砸到他脸上，“胡扯，鬼知道你的生日是什么时候！”

另一个世界的Spider-Man在荡过屋顶时重重地打了个喷嚏，差点就撞到了大厦的玻璃上。他勉强扭转了方向，一边嘟囔着应该在紧身衣里加一层保暖内衣，却因忽然响起的蜘蛛感应而打住了话头。蜘蛛感应永远都要像延迟网络一样慢一拍，那颗子弹已经精准地截断了他的蛛丝，迫使他坠到最近的屋顶上，就地翻滚出一小段距离才翻身跃起。  
他猛地向四处张望，搜寻着这颗子弹的主人。不停叫嚷的蜘蛛感应提醒他来者绝非等闲之辈，并且带着强烈的非善类气息。他猛地转过身时，看见了站在月光下的那个身影。那个红黑色的面罩还是那么难看，而他原以为这个令人恶心的雇佣兵已经死了。  
“嘿，Spider Boy。”Deadpool手里拿着一把狙击枪，他把枪扛到箭头，带着残酷的笑意对Spider-Man说，“是时候该谈谈了。”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看w


End file.
